Cupid's Flute 2 the rival summmoners
by sup3rl0z3r
Summary: hey I finally wrote the sequel, if you read the first please read this... but if you didn't please read the first cupid's flute!It's got some pretty important details. anyways this time I get more into details yay details!


Cupid's Flute 2- The Rival Summoners 

Dis fucking claimer – I still, don't own you Zidane, but I'm sure square is getting used to my threats and hand you over soon!

Author's note: woo, okay, So I only got, like 5 reviews on the first Cupid's flute, but hey, at least 2 people asked for a sequel so, here it is. Recently, I've been writing my other ff9 story, Daughter from Suicide, but I have writer's block and no one is reviewing it, so I decided to get on a sequal to Cupid's Flute. If you haven't read the first cupid's flute, you should read it; it's not very long, and quite amusing. So, enjoy!

P.S. it's my birthday… hehehe! Say happy b-day to me in your reviews… it'll make me happy 

"Ger, Vivi, just look at them, it disgusts me!" Eiko looked at the soon-to-be-married pair of Zidane and Dagger from afar.

"I think it's romantic!" Vivi laughed.

"You call THAT romantic?" Eiko jumped.

Vivi looked over to the couple, "well, yeah."

"We've gotta do something before they get married!"

Vivi glared at Eiko, "no, Eiko if you want to destroy tem, go ahead, but I'll make sure they'll bounce back."

Eiko watched Vivi storm off, "It won't be so easy, you stupid mage!"

Eiko pulled a wooden box with gold and silver embroidering on the sides, "This'll do the trick."

"What are you doing?" Amarant leaned on the doorway.

Eiko striaghten, "N- Nothing."

"You've got the Cupid's flute in you hands a month before Zidane and Dagger's wedding… and you're up to nothing…" Amarant stared at Eiko, "It's not like I care or anything."

"You care… stop acting like you don't, that's why I won't tell you."

"Hmph," Amarant turned his back, "do what you want, but you're just hurting yourself with that plan you Are devising, Dagger may be easy to manipulate, but messing with Zidane's emotions will only hurt you."

'What does he mean by that?" Eiko watched him walk out of the room and she pulled the Cupid's flute out of the case, 'I'll hurt myself… for hurting Dagger…?'

"Awe, Dagger, it's so pretty!" Mikoto was fascinated with her future sister-in-law's wedding dress.

"Thank you…" Dagger saw the door open in the mirror, turned, and saw Amarant in the doorway, "Amarant…"

"Hey," he closed the door, "the brat is up to something…"

"Eiko?... what is she…?"

"I dunno exactly… but she was messing around with the Cupid's Flute… I usually wouldn't tell you this stuff bu-"

"SHIT WE GOTTA GET TO ZIDANE BEFORE SHE DOES!" Dagger and Freya ran out of the room.

"Eiko! You little bitch!" Dagger ran in to the room Eiko was in.

Zidane was knocked out in front of Eiko, "No Dagger you can't have him, he's mine now!"

Dagger ran into a force field around Eiko and Zidane, "BITCH!"

"Ooo, you scare me Dagger, using those big words, well, I through watching Zidane follow you around like a dog, he needs to be with a REAL lady, like me."

Dagger fell to her knees, sobbing, "no… Eiko, you're nothing near a lady… you're just a damn back stabber"

"Eiko, please just get over this stupid crush you're hurting Dagger!" Freya pleaded

"Uhng…" Zidane awoke, "Eiko?"

A sob came from Dagger and she whispered to her self, "I love him, I'll kill you, Eiko!"

"A- are you… are you alright?" Eiko asked.

"Yeah, as long as you're alright." Zidane charmed his 'girlfriend'. He sat up and looked over at Dagger and Freya he saw Dagger was crying and asked, "Dagger, are you alright?"

Dagger stood up and felt her throat was sore… and realized she had lost her voice so she mouthed the word, 'no' and ran out of the room.

"Wait Dagger!" Zidane stood up and looked down at Eiko, "sorry, babe, gotta make sure she's alright!"

Eiko watched Zidane run off, "Zidane, you're not supposed to care about her!"

"Hmph, I told you, kid, Zidane's not the one you should be playing with," Amarant seem to come out of nowhere.

Zidane found Dagger looking out over Alexandria from her balcony, "Hey, what's wrong, kid?"

Dagger started in a scratchy voice, just then regaining the strength to talk, "I can't… I can't..."

"Can't what? If something's wrong, you can tell me…"

"No I can't… you'll only call me a liar and walk away."

"Does this have anything to do wit Eiko?"

Dagger clenched her fist and turned towards Zidane, "this has EVERYTHING to do with that brat."

"HEY! Don't talk about her like that!" Zidane grabbed Dagger's wrist, "I know you're jealous, but you can't just say stuff like that about Eiko for no damn reason."

"Jealous?" Dagger snatched her hand away from Zidane, "Why would I be jealous of that… that obnoxious, self absorbed, conniving little wretch!"

"Because you love me…"

"Yeah, that's about it, but… why should I be worried? She can't give you what I can." Dagger pushed Zidane to a wall and put her hand on the back of his neck, "What can a nine year old do for you?" She unzipped his pants and stuck her hand inside searching for her prize, "An undeveloped girl, with no clue of how to please a man… or even," Dagger found what she had been searching for and started caressing him he let out a moan and started leaning comfortably against the wall. Dagger kissed the side of his neck, "… she can't possibly know how bad she's hurting you." She let go of him and turned towards the door she turned to face him once before leaving, "She desires you, more than anything, but she doesn't really get it yet, you have to show her the truth. If you truly love her, you'll kiss her first thing tomorrow morning and tell her you love her, whether she tries to refuse it or not, and if you decided you don't love her, kiss her goodbye."

Zidane was left there with his pants undone and quite an erection. He was panting, and decided what he would do.

'Either way, I'll be back in Zidane's arms tomorrow morning…why do I fell so dirty… was it really necessary to give him that hand job?' Dagger thought leaning her head up against the bedpost. She heard a knock at her door, "come in!"

Zidane appeared in the doorway and closed it behind him, "Dag, we need to talk some more."

"About the hand job… sorry got way outa hand."

Zidane walked over to her bed and sat next to her, "It's okay you're right, she can't give me what you can." Zidane pressed his lips to her neck and let go, "Dagger, why do I feel like I love you?… when I'm supposed to be in love with someone else," he started kissing her passionately using ever bit of passion he ever felt. And felt it all generating back to him. He leaned her down on the bed and added to his passion by slipping his tongue into her mouth. Dagger put her arms on the back of his neck and Zidane moved his down to her waist. Dagger let go panting and half-crying, "I love you so much I could die happy right here."

"I love you too… I don't know why, but I do… it's like something deep within is telling me that being with Eiko… just isn't right… but everything else wants me to love her."

"what are you-?" Dagger was silence by the yelps of Eiko yelling, "Dagger, you bitch, where are you?"

"Shit…"Zidane whispered and sat back up and Dagger followed.

Eiko slammed open the doors, "DAGGER? What are you doing with my man?"

"I- uh- I was just-" Dagger stuttered.

"I was just helping Dagger get her voice back so she can sing the Alexandrian national anthem at the next big Tantalus gig." Zidane cut in.

"YOU BETTER NOT BE LYING MISTER! OR I'LL – I'LL GET VIVI TO CHAR YOU INTO A MILLION PIECES!" Eiko yelled, "Now get your butt in bed, you're taking me shopping tomorrow!"

"Okay, see ya Dagger, don't forget to practice those scales now, remember the song is in C major not A minor." Zidane winked.

"I'll make sure to remember that." Dagger smiled

"Good morning Everyone!" Eiko ran into the dinning hall the next morning, but then realized there were frowns upon everyone's faces, "What's wrong?"

"We need to talk Eiko…" Zidane said as everyone left the room.

Eiko sat down next to him, "what is it, sweetie?"

"I love you Eiko," he smiled, "but, I love Dagger more than your spell," he tapped Eiko's lips with his own and stared at her, "Give me the Cupid's flute."

"NO! I won't use it in a bad way ever again, I promise." Eiko pleaded.

"I don't trust you anymore… you used your magic for evil purposes and I should let Dagger slay you after all you did to us." He moved the hair out of Eiko's face, "but I like you, you can be a good kid sometimes, you just often have rotten judgement."

Dagger walked back into the dinning room holding the cupid's flute. Zidane looked at Dagger, "break it." And with that statement, Dagger slammed the Cupid's flute to her knee, breaking it in two… so that the spell could never hurt anyone again…

Author's note-yeah, pretty sucky ending… right? Nevertheless, I like it. **Sighs** well, this is the end for the cupid's flute... unless you really want another… but I doubt that… it would be kind of interesting to see what I could cook up for a third one, huh? This one wasn't as funny as the last, but I did go more into Zidane and Dagger's sex life (I still don't have the courage to write a full lemon) anyways tell me what you think, there's a really nice little button at the bottom of the screen that says: review… so feel free to push it any time. Lol, but seriously, please review… whether good or bad.


End file.
